Miley's Big Birthday
by fangirl2000
Summary: When Miley turns 15 she has an extra special surprise in store. What would happen if that little surprise went terribly wrong? What happens with Miley's friendship with Lily? What happens when Jake finds out something he shouldn't? R&R! Chap. 8 is up!
1. Today's the Day

"Hey, Miley have you decided what you want for your birthday?" asked Lily as her and Miley walked down the hallway to chemistry class.

"No, not yet, but just forget about it. I don't want a birthday this year." sighed Miley as they sat down.

"Hey Stewart! You're in my seat." said Amber as she pointed to another seat behind dandruff Danny.

"It doesn't have your name on it, so it's not yours! Back off!" screamed Miley.

"Um...check again! Move!" cried Amber as Miley moved to another seat. Then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class. Please open your textbooks to page 375. Lily will you please collect last night's homework?" asked the teacher as Lily got up. "Miley can I have a word with you?"

"What about?" asked Miley.

"Well, I need you to go see the principal. It's urgent." he said. Then Miley left the room as class began. After a long walk down the hall, Miley came to the door of the office.

"Come in Ms. Stewart. I have a message for you. It's from Jake, and he wanted me to tell you that he can't come home tonight because of a recent car accident. He's really sorry, but will not be home for a few days." explained the principal, and then Miley left.

"Great! Just great! First, I get dandruff in my hair, get called down to the office, and finally Jake isn't coming home! What else could go wrong?" mumbled Miley as she entered the chemistry lab.

"I'm glad you can join us. Amber, will you please give Miley all of the chemistry materials that she'll need? Miley, I want you to create a rainbow as your homework because you apparently didn't do yours last night." said the teacher as he pointed to the back table.

"But, I...I...uh..." stammered Miley as she tried to put together all of the chemicals.

(bell rings)

"Okay, well be ready to make a rainbow tomorrow. Do pages 79-81 for homework." sighed the teacher as he shut his briefcase.

"So what did the principal say, Miley?" asked Lily as they headed for the lunch room.

"He said that Jake can't come home for my birthday, so there goes my perfect day!" explained Miley as her and Lily got their trays.

"What's for lunch today?" asked Lily.

"Mystery Meat with a side of Cantaloupe." said a lunch lady.

"That sounds so good." replied Lily.

"Mystery meat? I thought everyone hated that stuff! cried Miley.

"No! I meant the cantaloupe! Why would I want mystery meat? I mean no one even knows what's in it!" exclaimed Lily. "So for your birthday...what do you want?"

"I want...well...Jak to come home. I miss him." sighed Miley.


	2. A Big Surprise

"So what do you want to do?" asked Lily after school was over.

"I don't know, but I can't wait until Amber and Ashley leave!" laughed Miley.

"Me too! Well, I have to go, call me later. Bye." said Lily walking up to her house.

"Bye." sighed Miley walking home alone, on her birthday.

When Lily got to her room, she called Jake.

"Hey, Jake. Can you come home tomorrow?" begged Lily.

"Well, I'm a little tied up right now, but I might be able to. What time?" Jake asked while he flipped through his day planner.

"How about noon, during lunch. Will that work?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you need me to bring anything?" asked Jake.

"A cake, and could you call everyone and ask them to sing when it's time? Please?" asked Lily.

"Fine, but don't tell Miley. What should we do about Oliver?" he questioned.

"He'll find out tomorrow, but for now I'll get the candles, napkins, forks, and ice cream. See you tomorrow, Jake."

"Bye!" he exclaimed as Lily hung up. "I'm so happy to be going home!" Then Lily went to the store.

"I need ice cream, but what kind?" she mumbled as she went up and down the long aisles. "Oh, no! There's Miley! What is she doing here?" Lily questioned as she dove behind a stack of paper towels.

"Dad, what are we doing?" asked Miley.

"We're getting my little bud her favorite ice cream, peanut butter!" exclaimed Mr. Stewart. Then Mr. Stewart and Miley went to the next aisle, and Lily got the peanut butter ice cream, napkins, forks, and left. Suddenly, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Lily, where are you? I called your house about a million times!" cried Miley.

"Well, uh...I was just at the skate park, sorry." Lily replied.

"What to come over?" asked Miley as she entered the car.

"I can't...I have...plans. See you tomorrow though. Bye." said Lily.

"Bye." replied Miley as she left the store. Then Lily went home and began make all of the calls to everyone who she thought would sing. After a few hours on the phone, Lily fell asleep. The next day, as Lily walked to school she was met by Miley and Oliver.

"So what's new?" asked Oliver as the three walked to the gym.

"Nothing. I was just thinking, how does it fell to be 15?" asked Lily.

"Well, fine, I guess." replied Miley.

"I have a little surprise for you!" cried Lily.

"What? Where? When?" asked Miley.

"You'll see at lunch." mumbled Lily as their class started to run laps. Soon after gym was over everyone went to the cafeteria. Miley was a little confused, but then when she walked in the lights were out, and everyone yelled, "surprise! Happy Belated Birthday Miley!" Suddenly, Jake walked in, and hugged Miley.


	3. Huge Mistake

"Jake what are you doing here?" asked Miley.

"Lily called and said that _you _wanted me for your birthday. So I made some arrangements, got a plane, and came home. Just for you!" replied Jake.

"Thanks! But it's not birthday." said Miley.

"But wasn't yesterday your birthday?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, but I just can't accept this. I mean it's too much."

"Miley, I thought this was what you wanted." said Lily confused.

"Well, it is, but I just..." When Miley turned around, and Jake help up the cake to show her, Miley's face went smack into the icing!

"Miley!" screamed Lily as she helped Miley wipe off her face.

"Miley, I'm so sorry!" cried Jake. Suddenly, Oliver ran in and he slipped. Oliver fell over and pushed Miley into the punch bowl!

"Miley, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that Jake was here. But I guess you already knew...that." said Oliver. Miley was bright red from top to bottom, and white all in the face. As Miley looked around, everyone was laughing, and she ran out of the cafeteria with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Miley! Wait!" screamed Lily as she ran out after her. Miley ran into the girls' bathroom and Lily in after her.

"Miley, are you okay? I'm really, really, really, sorry. Having a little surprise party was a dumb. Miley?" asked Lily.

"Go away!" Miley screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"Miley, I'm really sorry. Can I come in?" asked Lily.

"No! Go away!" Miley snapped back. "Just tell everyone to go back class! I'm going to be in here, so tell Jake to go home!"

"What?" asked Lily.

"I wish Jake had never come here! And because of you, my birthday was a total bust!"

"But, Miley...I thought you would really like it..."

"Well guess what! You were wrong! I'm soaked and sticky!"

"Well I hope you've had a really crumby birthday, _best _friend!" After Miley and Lily had the fight, Lily ran out into the hallway and saw Oliver and Jake standing by the bathroom door.

"Did Miley really say that she wished I never came?"

"Just leave me alone, Jake!" Lily screamed as she ran down the hallway.

"Oliver, go in and see if Miley's okay."

"Why do I have to? She's your girlfriend! You go!"

"No way!"

"Hey Sarah!" Jake and Oliver cried in unison. "Come here for a sec."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can you go in there and see if Miley's okay?" asked Jake folding his hands.

"Sure, but why?" asked Sarah.

"Please, just go." said Oliver, and pushed Sarah through the door.

"Miley? Are you in her?"

"No."

"Miley!"

"Go away!"

"Fine, if you don't want any help then I'll just leave!" screamed as she opened the bathroom door and stormed out.

"So?" asked Oliver.

"She's so stubborn!" screamed Sarah as she stomped down the hallway.


	4. Marrissa

Then Oliver and Jake into the girls' bathroom.

"Miley? Miley, are you okay? I'm really sorry." Jake said as he knocked on the stall.

"No, I'm not okay! You two ruined my birthday! My fifteenth birthday was horrible!" Miley screamed back as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Miley, I'm sorry. We both are. Come on out." Oliver pleaded.

"Why are you even in here?" Miley asked as she opened opened the door enough that she could see them.

"Uh...to make sure you're okay." Oliver replied. "Miley, your birthday might not be going okay right now, but Lily is really sad that you didn't like her surprise."

"Oh, so now Lily is mad at me! Well, I'm sorry I've mad everyone mad, and sad, and disappointed!" Miley screamed as she opened the door even wider and pushed Oliver to the ground.

"Miley, We're aren't saying that everyone is mad at you. It's just that you made everyone mad by running away from your party." Jake explained. "What, that didn't come out right."

"UHHH!" Miley screamed, and then Marrissa came in.

"What are you two doing in here?" Marrissa asked.

"Uh...we were...just uh...seeing if...Miley was okay." Oliver explained.

"Okay..." Marrissa said as Oliver and Jake ran out of the bathroom.

"So, Miley, what were they really doing in here? Were you three having your own party?"

"No! I just...well as you can see I've been having some trouble." Miley said as she pointed to the red stains and the left over icing on her shirt.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Oliver and Jake. My birthday is ruined, and my best friend is mad at me! What else could go wrong today?"

"Well, if a best friend is mad at you, then you're not really friends."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I mean _best _friends never fight. Do they?"

"Well, I guess so. But..."

"So are you going to dump that loser, or what? Come on, I'll help you clean up."

"Thanks." Miley replied as Marrissa got some toilet paper and started to wipe up the icing. Soon Miley was pretty clean, and her and Marrissa went back to the gym.


	5. Miley's Secret

"Where's Lily?" Miley asked as she approached Jake and Oliver.

"I don't know, I thought she was with you." Oliver said, but as soon as Miley heard this, she ran toward another bathroom.

"Miley! Don't!" Marrissa screamed.

"So, who are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm Marrissa, Miley's new best friend." As Miley ran into the girls' bathroom, she found Lily crying in a stall.

"Lily? Lily are you okay?" Miley asked.

"NO!"

"Look, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier." Miley exclaimed as she knocked on the stall down.

"YOU'RE NOT FORGIVEN!" Lily sobbed.

"Lily, can we talk?"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Lily, I'm sorry, I just...I guess I wanted to get back at you for ruining my birthday, and I'm really, really sorry."

"Miley, I didn't mean for your birthday to end like that. Oliver and I said we were sorry, but you had to make friends with that brat, Marrissa."

"I know, it's just that she helped me clean up. I didn't want her to be my best friend, or even any friend. You, Oliver, and Jake are my best and only friends."

"Your only?"

"Well, you know what I mean."

"Okay, so you made me smile, but I still don't forgive you."

"Why not? I said I was sorry."

"So...sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it."

"But Lily...how about I take you backstage to a Hannah Montana concert?"

"How could you do that? It's not like you're Hanna Montana, or something. Those things cost a fortune! Trust me I've tried."

"Well, between you and me...I am Hannah Montana." Miley whispered.

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"Yes way! I mean it! I really am...HM." Miley said, but then Lily fainted.

"LILY!" Miley screamed as she sprayed Lily with water. Lily awoke with a wet face.

"I'D LOVE TO!" Lily screamed. That night, Miley and Lily went to the concert and soon after Miley and Lily stayed after for the after-party.

"Miley, I'm glad we're friends." Lily said as she took a big gulp of punch. From that day, Lily kept Miley's secret and the two stayed friends for life.


	6. Jake's Question

Later that night at the concert, Hannah and Lola met up with Jake Ryan.

"Wow, Hannah you look great!" Jake said, staring at Hannah's black boots, yellow shirt, white leggings, and green skirt.

"Thanks, uh...so do you." Hannah replied.

"I can't wait to have you back on the show to finish that kiss." Jake said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I can't either." Hannah said in a daze.

"Well, uh...Hannah and I have to be going now." Lola said.

"Okay, anyway, I have to get to my seat. See ya Hannah and bye uh..." Jake began.

"Lola, I'm Lola Luffnangle. And you're Jake Ryan, I love your show! Dude, I slayed you once don't make me slay you again!"

"Oh, huh, that's funny. Well, I'd better go." Jake said, and ran to his seat.

"What did I say?" Lola asked.

"I don't know, but I have to go. I'm singing "Who Said" next. See ya!" Hannah said, and ran on stage. Lola waited on a bench, watching Hannah, and eating chocolate-covered strawberries. Then Jake came up to Lola and sat down.

"Hey, uh can I ask you a question?" Jake asked.

"Sure."

"Uh...say there was a girl who my friend liked, but I don't know if she likes me...my friend. How can

my friend find out if this girl likes him?"

"Uh...ask her?"

"Okay, well there's this girl at my school who is really funny, plus she's cute. How can I get her full attention?"

"Uh...what's this girl's name?"

"It's..." Jake began, but Hannah can off the stage for a break.

"Hey, what's up?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, Hannah, I need some advice."

"What about?"

"There's this girl at my school who I really like. What should I do?"

"Uh..."

"So you were saying...what's this girl's name?" Lola asked again, half laughing and half smiling at Hannah.

"Her name is Ashley."

"ASHLEY?" Hannah asked, hoping it would have been her.

"Ashley? Who's Ashley?" Lola asked.

"She's this total hottie in my science class. I mean yeah, she's not the brightest person in the world, but she's really cute."

"Well, you should just ask her if she likes you, but she probably does because who wouldn't? You're a total hottie yourself...oh, that was suppose to stay in my head. Uh...I'm going to go now." Lola said and went back to table with the chocolate fountain on it.

"I have to go too, breaks over. I hope you're enjoying the show..." Hannah said with a snarl. She ran back on stage, and Jake went to his front row seat.


	7. Privacy

After the concert, Jake met with Hannah, Lola, and Justin.

"Hey, Hannah, can I talk to you?" Jake asked, pulling her over before they all got into the limo.

"What's up, Jake?" Hannah asked, still mad about what Jake said earlier.

"Uh, well, you know how I said that I like a girl named Ashley?" Jake whispered.

"Yes, and?" Hannah said impatiently.

"Well, I kind of lied..." Jake began. "I just didn't know how to tell you, but i realized I already did..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you when we shot Zombie High. Remember?"

"Uh...sure. So who is it again?"

"You..." Jake said, and leaned in for the kiss.

"Jake...Jake stop..." Jake and Hannah did kiss, but as for privacy, there was none. A man from the camera crew caught it all in film.

"Justin..."

"Lola..." Justin and Lola leaned forward, and hit heads.

"How romantic." Lola stated, and kissed Justin. The next day at school:

"OMG!" Amber and Ashley ran through the halls screaming.

"What?" Miley asked, shutting her locker before class began.

"Didn't you hear, Stewart? Jake and Hannah Montana are going out!" Amber screamed. "So much for you two!"

"What? No way!" Miley screamed. As the first period began, Miley got out her cell phone and text Jake, Oliver, and Lily.

MS: Jake r u goin out w/ Hannah Montana?

JR: IDK, she hasnt said nothin

LT: Hey Oliver, i hear Justin and Lola r getting together

OO: Cool

MS: So do u want 2 go out w/ her?

JR: Y?

MS: 'Cause we're goin out!

JR: if she says yes then im goin out e/ her

MS: so youll dump me for her?

JR: youre no superstar Miley

OO: g2g

LT: g2g

MS: g2g

Miley slammed her phone shut and placed it back into her book bag. Within the next few classes, Miley and Jake didn't speak to each other. Then Miley got an idea, and put it into action at lunch...

"So what are you going to do, Miley?" Lily asked as the trio sat down at their usual table.

"You'll see." Miley said with a grin, and got her phone out one more time. She dial Jake number, and hid behind Lily and Oliver.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Hey Jake, it's Hannah. I just wanted to let you know...I can't go out with you...sorry. Me and my old boyfriend got back together last night. Well, see ya around!" Miley said, and quickly shut her phone as Jake walked up to their table with his try and phone in hand.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been so busy with camps. Well, hope you enjoy! R&R

-fangirl2000


	8. The Break Up

Jake sat down with a grim look on his face.

"Miley, I have some good news and some bad news." he began.

"What's the good news? Me and you can still date?"

"Well, I just off the phone with Hannah Montana, and she and her boyfriend got back together."

"So that means you and me are back on!" Miley cried.

"Yes, but the bad news is...I want to date Hannah more than I do you...I'm sorry..." Jake said.

"Jake, I don't believe this!" Miley cried. "Jake, you don't even know the half of it! I called you, and I said me and my boyfriend got back together! I'm the one who called you!!!!!"

"So you're Hannah Montana???!!!"

"YES! YES! AND YES!" Miley said.

"Uh...maybe we should go..."Lily said, and she and Oliver went out into the hallway.

"Miley, or should I say Hannah, why didn't you tell me? I mean something this big needs to be told!"

"No it doesn't! I didn't ever want to tell you, but I guess I had too! I thought I was going to lose you...to well...Hannah." Miley whispered.

"Miley, I'm sorry, but if I date you...then I hang out with Hannah for "Zombie High" what will people think? I mean I have to go out with you...as Miley or you as...Hannah."

"Jake, I can get anyone I want as Hannah, but as Miley...well it's not a piece of cake!"

"So what are you saying, Miley?"

"Well, what are you saying?"

"You first!"

"Jake, if you want to date Hannah go ahead, I'll be with you one way or another! And as for the other half...I'll find a boyfriend...who wouldn't want to date me?" then a small group of guys who had over heard, rushed up to Miley. "See Jake? I get everything I want...even if it's not really me."

"So are you breaking up with me?!"

"Well, yes, but I guess I'll see you later tonight then!" Miley said and stormed off with the boys still following. Jake sat down, smacked himself in the face, and thought of a way to make it up to "Hannah" later that night. As the day ended a few hours later, Miley, Lily, and Oliver walked to Miley's house.

"So what happened with you and Jake?" Lily asked, setting her book bag on the counter.

"I don't really want to talk about it..."

"They broke up..." Oliver coughed.

"He broke up with me, as Miley! He still...still wants to go out with...with Hannah! I don't believe him and he wants to meet Hannah at the movies tonight. He got this whole private showing just for him and Hannah! With him it's always Hannah this and Hannah that!" Miley cried.

"Bud, what's all of the commotion 'bout?" Mr. Stewart asked, coming down from his shower.

"Jake! It's always about Jake! He wants to go out with Hannah, and I even called him and said 'Hi Jake, it's Hannah, I just wanted to tell you me and my boyfriend got back together last night, sorry' and I told him I was Hannah!"

"And he still wanted to go out with Hannah?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"Yes, and he wants him and Hannah to go to the movies with him tonight! But I told him as Miley, I can get any guy I want as Hannah and as Miley. Guys crowded around me after I said it too."

"Miles, I'm sorry, but that's the hard part 'bout bein' 1 person 2 people." Mr. Stewart said. Miley cried into Lily's shoulder for the next few hours until it was time to get ready for the date with Jake.


End file.
